


When I Watch You Blossom

by Zurinnya



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/F, F/M, Other, Pokemon Fanfiction, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurinnya/pseuds/Zurinnya
Summary: Freya is excited to start her new Pokemon adventure in Alola! As she faces many challenges; whether it's Pokemon, or her developing feelings for Lillie. However, an old colleague surfaces, adding more tension! Lillie/Female Protagonist. Rating will change, characters are aged to 18 and up for future scenes! Follows main story line, with major twists.Cross posting to Wattpad, Fanfiction(dot)net, and Deviantart.





	1. Enter: Freya!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, as I love Lillie/Female pairing. Hope you guys enjoy this journey! :D
> 
> CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS TO SUN/MOON PLOTS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, all rights go to Pokemon and Nintendo. Freya is mine.

_Pzzzt!_ The computer buzzes, as someone rings the younger girl. A smirk crawls on her lips, she waves as she answers Professor Kukui. He was relatively tan, wearing a pair of green sunglasses, a white cap with a rainbow as its logo, gray capris, his face was home to a gotee, and his bare chest could be seen through his jacket; it gives him an absurd, yet stylish look. The young Kantoan looks curiously at him, wondering if everyone dresses like that in Alola.

"Hey there! Good evening! So the day has finally come that you're moving to Alola!" Kukui exclaims. Freya eagerly nods.

"Alola is a region made up of several islands." A photo of four islands appears as he continues his explanation.

"That could be the reason the region is of nothin' but rare Pokemon, yeah! There's no shortage of Pokemon here in Alola either! Such mysterious creatures." Freya notices the professor's bizarre accent; hardly anyone spoke like that in Kanto. However, as she turns her eyes to the Pokeball Kukui was now holding in his hand, her face fills with excitement. A blue light flashes, and a small pup-like Pokemon appears; it's a Rockruff!

"Ruff, ruff!" The little Pokemon was now Freya's main center of attention, it was too cute for her to look away!

"You'll find 'em all over. In the grass, in the caves, in the sky and sea…. Here in Alola we love our Pokemon, and we depend on them heaps too. Some of us even battle with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokemon Trainers!" The man's attention was now also on Rockruff as it began to be fiddle with the camera in front of it, leaving Freya with a grin on her face and a chuckle in the air.

 _A Pokemon trainer, huh? Someday, I hope to be strong enough like Pa was_. Before the young girl's thoughts consumed her, the Rockruff stirred up enough commotion with the Professor to snap her attention back to the screen.

"Rockruff! Can you wait until I'm done talkin' to play?!"

"Ruff!" Rockruff made its exit off the screen, as Kukui turns his attention back to Freya for his last few minutes.

"I see you've already got a picture set for your trainer passport! And…. Freya's your name! I can let everyone know a bit about you since that's all set. Once you're settled in and everythin' we'll meet up and I'll show you around! Your house isn't too far from the lab, so I'll head up soon. Alright coz, see ya later then!" He disconnects from the call with a genuine smile.

"Freya! Come help me unpack the rest of these boxes!" Her mother's voice echoes through the house, as they spent a restless night unpacking and finally settling into their new home.

* * *

_**3**_ _**Months earlier….**_

_**"Don't worry Nebby! I won't let anyone harm you.. just stay put in the bag." A young blonde girl huffed as she ran, a small purple looking Pokemon stuffed in her bag. Lillie had stolen Nebby, and close behind were two Aether Foundation in hot pursuit!** _

_**Just as the young maiden thought she had escaped the men chasing her in the Foundation's lower floor, she ran into yet another employee trying to prevent her escape; she had trapped herself! Lillie began to panic, the clanking of buckles and vicious stomping echoed through the foundation. The employees managed to close in on Lillie, she had nowhere to run to.** _

_**"Nebby, I'm so sorry… if only I wasn't so useless," Lillie muttered, and gripped the bag as she fell to her knees with tears flowing from her eyes. Just as hope seemed miles away, Nebby started glowing, and unknown powers she had never seen rippled through the bag.** _

_**Suddenly, the crashing of waves could be heard, and rays of sunlight beamed across the shoreline. A small figure laid unconscious, just a mile from a nearby lab. A weakened Nebby, peered outside the bag, too afraid to move. The only thing it could hear was Lillie's soft breathing.** _

_**"What in the world?! How did you get here?!" Burnet gasped to herself, finding Lillie collapsed on the sand. The Professor struggled in picking up the younger girl; she was not particularly heavy, but Burnet was rather exhausted already. The tan woman looked up at the calm night sky, as the wind peaked along her backside, swaying her hair. So many questions that would be answered later when the smaller figure in her arms awoke.** _

* * *

"Phew! Morning already, eh? Man, the sunshine sure does feel good, nothing like in Kanto, right, Meowth?" Freya's mother smiles down at the Kantoan Meowth, who was enjoying the warmth from the Alolan sun.

"Mrrar!" It gave the woman a playful bat on the leg, then slowly gazes over its surroundings.

"Hey, go wake up Freya for me, please? She's going to miss her big day, she has to start her new journey!" Freya's mother looked down at the cat-like Pokemon with excitement. Her only child is finally starting her own Pokemon adventure.

_If her father could be here now, he would be so proud!_

Meowth eagerly pounces through the house, straight for Freya's room. Beneath her computer sits a bulky desk, housing half opened boxes containing small trinkets between its legs. A copy of the latest monthly PokeNews lay open on the desk's edge, and a Ditto bean bag sits undisturbed a few paces from the entrance. The Kanto native Meowth rushes into the room and leaps onto Freya's bed. Meowth quietly observes Freya, who lays in a peaceful slumber.

"Nyarrr!" it meows, gently swatting at Freya's nose, causing her nose to crinkle with a soft sniffle.

"G'morning, Meowth." the girl mutters sleepily. She straightens herself up to face Meowth.

"Nraaaar!" The feline Pokemon greets her again, and leaps from the bed to return to its owner.

Lazily, she runs her fingers through her hair, letting her wavy, jet black lengths crash neatly below her shoulders. Sliding off her firm mattress - her ocean blue sheets trailing behind - she turns to fix her bed in haste. She then analyzes the room for fresh clothing. Freya notices a pair of capris dangling from her bed frame, and a t-shirt that drapes over the computer chair which she swifty gathers. Walking over to her closet, she scavenges through a half open box containing her sneakers and pair of socks that hide inside, and eases them on her feet. After spotting her belt that slips firmly around her waist, she carelessly makes her way into the kitchen.

Tripping over her feet, Freya catches herself on the countertop. Upon straightening herself, Freya grabs a honeycrisp apple, larger than the palm of her hand.

"Freya, darling! Come outside!" the girl's mother yells outside from the porch.

"Mmm… okay!" she replies, after taking a delightful bite into the succulent apple. She stumbles her way through the door. The older woman greets her daughter with a powerful hug and points towards the ocean view. Freya takes her surroundings in, gratefully basking in the sunlight.

Suddenly Freya panics, "WAAAH! Shoot, my new glasses! Do you know where they are?!" She desperately searches through her pants pockets.

Her mother pulls a case from a box that had been stacked next them, containing Freya's new pair of black framed glasses. She passes the case to her panicking child, with a playful grin on her face.

"Already misplacing things, are we?"

"Not funny mother!" The young new Alola resident puts her frames on and sighs in relief.

"Are you finally ready now? The professor should be on his waysoon." Mother stares at Freya, before rummaging through the box again.

"I think there's still one more task I have to complete before I can say I'm actually ready," Freya turns her attention to her mother's hands, her eyes glimmer at the sight of red and white.

"What do you have there?" She peers over her mother's shoulder.

The older woman whips around, gestures for her daughter to take the Pokeball, and the two stones she holds in the opposite hand. She reaches for the Pokeball and two mysterious stones - a small green one placed as a charm on a necklace, and the other in the center of a small blue scarf - Freya could feel the rush of excitement fill her.

"Hold on dear, there is one last thing your father left for you. I suggest you read it wholly, and thoroughly." Her mother hands her the small letter, placing the two stones in the same hand as the Pokeball.

_'My loving Freya,_

_It seems your time has come to embark on a new journey. One that brings you excitement, fear, joy, exhaustion, but more importantly: love. Though I do not know what trials you have ahead of you…. Never give up! When times get tough, smile, believe in Charmander, and more importantly… yourself. You will meet many people along your journey. You'll make many friends, possibly even rivals! Everyone in some way will make you a greater, and stronger person. If you find yourself stuck, don't hesitate to ask for help, for it does not make you weak._

_You're probably wondering what the two stones are - your partner, we both know what Pokemon that will be, as I did everything I could to get you one! I hope you come to like him, as much as he will you! Those stones resemble a powerful connection between trainer and Pokemon. When the time comes, you will see that some bonds evolve far greater than you could ever imagine… But only if you can succeed such a great ordeal! I know you can achieve such a thing one day._

_Be safe, and remember, don't take the ones you call precious to you for granted._

_I love you Freya,_

_With all my heart,_

_Father'_

Freya stares at the stones and Pokeball intently, reminiscing over her father's smile; she wipes away the small stream of tears. She grips the letter and looks back at her mother, more determined to start her journey.

I'll be sure to make you proud, I promise. Freya stares out toward the calm ocean.

 _Knock, knock!_ Both mother and daughter look at each other for a few seconds, before Freya's mother realizes who may be at the front door. She gently nudges Freya back into the house to let the guest in.

"That must be Professor Kukui! Quick, Freya let him in!" Before mother could finish, Freya began sprinting to the door. The younger girl adjusts her shirt, and opens the door to meet Kukui's friendly eyes.

"Alola, cousin! It's nice to finally get the chance to meet ya!" Gesturing him to come inside, Freya bounces around greeting her professor. The bizarre looking man extends a hand out, and she gladly shakes it in response as her mother enters the kitchen.

"Alola, Professor! Freya has told me so much about you!" the woman declares, and shoots a smile at Kukui.

"Ha ha, I'm glad to hear that." Kukui returns his focus to Freya, eyeballing the Pokeball and two knickknacks in her hands.

"So you've already got your Pokemon? That's great coz! How about we get a proper greeting!"

"Actually, we're just about to meet it as well, Professor! Here goes!" Freya gleefully tosses her ball up, and a blue light flashes in the room. A small orange lizardlike Pokemon appears, and everyone gasps in awe at the creature.

"Char?" The Pokemon glances around the room, looks up at the Professor, and then to Freya. When their eyes meet the Pokemon walks up and nudges the girl's hand. Charmander gently grabs Freya's hand and smiles at her with admiration.

"Charmander! Char- char!" Freya eagerly lifts the Charmander up into her arms and into an embrace as he returns the gesture.

"A Charmander, huh? That's amazing coz! Haven't seen one of them in a while! Super rare here in Alola!" Kukui carefully examines the orange Pokemon as Freya places it back down to process its surroundings.

"Like father, like daughter! I'm so happy for you Freya!" Her mother exclaims, however it went over Freya's head as her attention was on her Charmander.

"Tysame!" Kukui and her mother give Freya bewildering expressions, however the Pokemon began to understand the girl. She gently lets the word slip from her mouth again, "Tysame…"

"Tysame…?" The word was rather eccentric to Kukui. Looking at Charmander, Kukui was able to interpret what Freya meant behind it.

"What in Arceus' name are you babbling about, hon?" To her mother, the name was still baffling.

"Tysame." Freya points to the Charmander.

"Chaaaar!" The Pokemon gives the Kanto woman a smile, then takes notice of Meowth. The feline Pokemon gives its new orange friend a greeting, and initiates on a friendly chase around the humans.

"I believe that's a fine name for such a partner, coz! But now that introductions are complete, why don't we go on a small trip up to town? I'll show you around a bit." Kukui smiles at Freya, who responds with a nod.

"Alright Tysame, you heard the man! Time to get going for now!"

"Char-char!" The girl recalls the Pokemon back into its ball, and places it on her belt. Freya leaps next to her mother, with a wide grin on her face and gives the woman a hug.

"Oh, Freya dear! Before you leave don't forget to grab your bag and hat too! They should still be in the box you left in your room." As her mother states.

 _How many things is that now? AGH! I don't have time for this!_ Freya agitatedly rubs her temple _._

"Ha ha, so you also have a nifty looking hat coz? Well, hurry up, and go grab your things. I'll meet you outside." Kukui waves to Freya's mother, then heads through the door.

The young girl stumbles into her room, and digs her way through a box that sits behind the door. She grabs a black backpack and a grey and blue beanie. Clumsily adjusting her scarlet-shaded bangs slightly over the rim of her glasses, she pulls the beanie over her head. Freya sprints into the kitchen, tripping face first into her mother's back.

"AAAH! Be careful, dear! Don't forget to come back, and tell me all about it, alright?"

"Alright," Freya yells, "See ya later, mom!" She rushes through the door, meeting the Professor outside.

"There you are, coz! What took ya so long, eh?" Kukui jokingly says to the girl.

Freya inhales deeply, the smell of the ocean breezes putting her at ease. She glances back one last time at her house, then back to the road where her journey was just about to begin!

"Sorry, Professor… Let me ask ya something," she says, smiling brightly at her elder, "Do you ever like to take your time to thoroughly enjoy what you set out to do?" She adjusts her glasses to prevent them from falling. The wild looking man nods at her in earnest.

"Sure do. I revel in studying really strong moves for battles! Something you gotta take your time with. But enough about that, there's something better waiting for you!" The Professor starts to guide Freya north towards town.

_This is remarkable, and scary all at the same time… I'm really excited! I feel like my heart could explode anytime. With Tysame by my side, I'm sure things will be fun! I wonder what sorts of Pokemon we'll find? Dad, I hope you're watching, cause I have no freaking idea what's bound to happen!_


	2. Wild Flower and Feisty Champ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we meet two important new faces! How will Freya react to these new faces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this out! Been dealing with work, school and a few hospital trips in between. Anyways, hope you new enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I'd also like to thank TrapisingExodus and Ben for beta-reading this chapter! You guys are awesome!

"And we're here! This right here is Iki Town!" Kukui waves his hand towards the town. "This town is where folks come to worship the Pokemon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see!"

Coming to a halt at the entrance, Kukui quizzically glances around town. Appreciating how tranquil Iki town is, Freya also takes her time to analyze the unfamiliar sight. The trees are lush green, homes built in a hut style, one could imagine the town as a village. People and Pokemon gather together in activities, where friendly laughters fill the air.

"Huh? what's goin' on here? We were supposed to meet everybody right here, yeah.. Maybe they're all back there on Mahalo Trail." the Professor informs her as he points to a small cave entrance just ahead. "That's where the ruins of our guardian deity, Tapu Koko, are, yeah…"

"Professor?"

"Freya! Do me a solid and go find the island Kahuna!"

"Kahwho?"

"Not Kahwho, a Kahuna! They're known as the island's strongest trainers! There are four in total, and we're looking for Hala," the man declares, "why don't we split up and see if we can't find him, I'll hang out back here and see if he passes through, you can't miss him. Why don't you head up over yonder north and see if he's towards the ruins!"

 _Oh okay, and why couldn't I be the one to hang back and wait for him? You seem to know your way around town better than I do._ Freya sighs, looking at the ball on her belt. Suddenly, her eyes glimmer as an idea pops into her head. She tosses the ball, summoning Tysame.

"Charmander!" The Charmander greets both her and Kukui.

"Hm? What are you on to, Freya?"

"Tysame, I want you to go into town and see if you can't find Hala. Apparently you can't miss him." Freya explains to her Pokemon, who nods and quickly takes off towards largest building. The professor then snaps his fingers with approval.

"Good thinking, coz! Cover all grounds, I like that!"

"I'll be back, Professor!" Freya starts sprinting towards the ruins' entrance.

"Stay safe, come back if something happens!" he yells to her; Freya shoots up a thumbs up.

Once she's close to the ruins, Freya stops and notices someone already at the entrance. She hesitates, watching the unfamiliar figure. A girl with blonde hair, delicate light skin, dressed in snow touched white, peeks down at her bag.

 _She can't be Hala… Hala is a guy, right? Seems too young to be a Kah… Kahula? Oh whatever._ Freya's thought breaks as the girl speaks into her bag.

"Really? You want to go up to the ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there…" she says, the bag wiggles at the girl's side.

 _She seriously couldn't be talking to herself… could she? No way. You saw the bag move, Freya. WAIT THE BAG MOVED?!_ Freya feels a shiver run down her spine before she composes herself and adjusts her glasses.

The strange girl walks through the entrance and Freya slowly follows behind her. Inside, she loses sight of the blonde and groans.

"Oh come on!" The sound of boots dragging up a set of stairs vibrate through the trail down to Freya. Deciding to follow the noise, Freya sprints up the trail in hopes of finding the blonde. She catches a glimpse of the blonde and comes to a halt.

"You can't come out! We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you." the girl sighs and continues further into the cavern, not taking notice in Freya.

 _Trouble? By whom? Wait… what's in the bag?!_ The Kantoan's breath grows heavy. She treads carefully up the remaining stairway with the girl still in her sight.

The blonde teenage girl stomps her way to a wooden bridge as the bag drags her. A tiny, starry-night sky like, fluffy Pokemon drifts out of the carrier.

 _Whoa, that puffball looks like a puzzle piece from space._ The sight of the Pokemon mesmerizes Freya.

The captivating ruins that is home to a guardian deity, excites the Pokemon that it zooms its way onto the bridge. The blonde girl tries to follow behind, but hesitates. Suddenly, a flock of three Spearows dart their way towards the lone, purple Pokemon and begin to attack! As Spearow taunts the defenseless Pokemon causing it to cower, the strange girl can't help but watch helplessly. Freya tumbles at the end of the trail and huffs for air, startling the blonde.

"Help… Please save Nebby! I'm too afraid to go, and my legs feel as if they're about to give out!" The girl cries out to Freya, tightening her grip on her bag. Freya frantically pats her belt then grits her teeth.

 _Dangit! Tysame, where are you?_ Freya trod lightly onto the bridge - suddenly stops as the boards creak underneath her feet!

 _OH OKAY! This was a bad idea, oh sweet Arceus not like this!_ The bridge sways below and she clenches the rope, her heart drops.

"Pew-peeeew!" The tiny Pokemon cries out, and Freya snaps her focus back towards it as the bird Pokemon continue their attack. The Kantoan kneels down on the bridge and swiftly crawls her way to Nebby, throwing herself over the Pokemon to protect it.

"Come on! Get out of here!" Freya furiously swats out at the Spearow, only to be clawed in response. In the spur of the moment, Nebby flashes a blue light in Freya's face, causing the bridge to collapse! She desperately clings onto Nebby as they both began to fall, the sound of rushing water ringing through her ears!

 _I don't wanna see, I don't wanna see! Not like this!_ Freya's attempts to scream lodge in the back of her throat and her eyes swell shut, she plummets closer to the raging river!

The sound of leaves quivering comes to life in the air as a yellow Pokemon swoops its way through the trees, catching Freya and Nebby. She opens her eyes as the new Pokemon gently sets her down next to the blonde girl, still clutching Nebby. Freya gawks at the unknown Pokemon who stares at Nebby, then back to her. "Koooookoooo!" The Pokemon lets off an electrical surge then flies back off deeper into the ruins, as Nebby leaps down from Freya's lap.

"Pew-ew-pew!" Nebby whimpers at the blonde, the sound of crunching leaves behind the three stirs Freya. Tysame runs to his trainer who greets hims with a tight hug.

"Chaaaaar!" the Charmander looks at Freya uneasily after noticing the scratch marks on her arm. Freya smiles at Tysame and waves her hand to show she's okay, then stands up.

 _I feel safer now that you're here._ Her attention is drawn back to the girl before her.

"You tried using your powers again. Oh, Nebby..." she sighs, "you know what happened after you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again, Nebby. No… I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby, I know you were trying to save me before. And I couldn't even help you in return…" She mutters to Nebby as a delicate smile forms on her lips, her cheek glistens with a single tear.

"Pew!"

"What… What is that?" The girl's head tilts as Nebby brings her a sparkling stone.

_Saved you before…? This doesn't add up… Oh, who am I kidding, I don't know what happened! Stop jumping ahead of yourself, you dummy._

"Pew Pew."

"A sparkling… stone? Its warm… OH!" She exclaims, finally acknowledging Freya who was now gazing at her eyes.

_Oh wow… an emerald green. Their gorgeous._

"Please forgive me…" Catching a glimpse of the appalling marks the Spearows left on Freya's arm, her lips tremble as she tucks a thin golden lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot, I know Nebby is too," the girl says with a hint of reassurance in her voice. She meets Freya's gaze with a warm smile.

Lillie's breath-taking appearance finally registers in Freya's head properly, breaking her from her daze and sending her crashing back into reality. "Huh? What? Wait, who are you?" .

"I think this stone must belong to you." The girl only shrugs off Freya's question, handing Freya the stone. Twirling the stone between her fingers, Freya's eyes trace over the stones peculiar pattern where they come to a halt where a small cress sits in the middle.

 _Hmm.. I don't think this one is from father.. It is pretty warm._ She then tucks the stone in her back pocket.

"Please… Don't tell anyone about this… about…" she mutters while looking down at the Pokemon next to her, "about seeing Nebby… it's.. let's keep it a secret, okay?" Her voice goes soft when she glances up at Freya.

 _I'm not sure what it is about Nebby, but it's very suspicious that you'd want keep something like that cute puffball a secret..._ Her stomach begins to form knots and her hands slightly tremble. Tysame tugs at the girl's shirt, and she meets his gaze, easing her shoulders down.

"Um, yeah, s-s-sure thing…" Freya's cheeks turn a soft cherry pink as she manages to choke up her words, her eyes darting right to the blonde girl's feet. The girl's lips curve upwards with a twinkle in her eye's, she bows her head to Freya.

"Come on, Nebby. Get inside the bag."

"Pew…" The Pokemon nestles itself inside the strange girls bag. She starts for the stairs, but turns towards Freya once more.

"I'm afraid we might get attacked by Pokemon again… or... or something… Do you think you could see us back to town again?"

"I suppose we could... " Freya's voice trails off, her eyes wander aimlessly trying to avoid eye contact with the girl. Tysame grabs her hand and leads its trainer down the trail, the breeze lifts Freya's hair over her shoulder covering her view of the other girl. Both the Charmander and fair-haired teen slow their pace for the other girl to keep up.

Catching her foot on one of the steps, Freya tumbles out of the ruins with Tysame and the blonde following behind. Noticing the loud ' _THUD,'_ Kukui greets both girls and the Pokemon with a wave.

"Hey! Freya! Looks like you missed the kahuna, yeah? But you found my assistant, oh yeah!" he blurts out. Freya peers back towards his assistant as the Charmander tries pulling Freya up only to fall on the grounds itself, Freya jumps up and brushes the dirt off her pants and pulls her partner up on his feet and make their way over to Kukui.

"Looks like you already met, but just in case, this is my assistant!" He declares with a smirk on his face.

 _You mentioned that already… wait what was her name?_ Resting her hand on her chin, Freya's eyes beam at the professor's assistant with a perplexing expression.

"Oh… yes! You can call me Lillie."

 _Lillie..._ Freya extends her hand out to Lillie.

"I'm F-" Freya is quickly cut off by Kukui.

"And Lillie, this here is Freya! Oh, and her partner Tysame! She just moved here to Alola from Kanto!" Freya glares at Kukui who gives her a playful slap on the back. "Take good care of her." Her cheeks burning with a tint of red, Freya awkwardly shifts her gaze to her Charmander.

"Chaaar!" Tysame squeals with delight as it greets Lillie.

"So… you're also one of the professor's acquaintances?" Freya hesitantly nods. "It's nice to meet you, and Tysame." Lillie says as she kneels down to pet the Charmander. Catching a glimpse of Freya staring at her, Lillie stands back up and returns it with a gentle tugging upwards from her lips. Before Freya can speak, a loud commotion of shouting from a townsfolk echoes through her ears.

"Hes here! Kahuna Hala has finally returned! The guardians strongest Pokemon user has finally reappeared yeah!"

Kukui whirls his head around with a large grin on his face as his old college makes his way up through the gateway and past the group of townspeople. He was a rather large man with white and spiky hair just long enough for a short man bun, wearing a leaf patterned yellow shirt almost the length of his white bermuda shorts, and blue sandals.

 _Wait, this was the so called Kahuna we were looking for? Whats up with men and their sense of fashion on this region?!_ Freya stares at him with the same bewildering expression she first gave Kukui.

"I haven't missed anything, have I?" Hala questions as he approaches Kukui and the rest of the group.

"Naw, more like we missed you. Where did ya head off to Hala?" Kukui blissfully bares his teeth as Hala examines the two teenagers and Pokemon behind them.

"As kahuna, my job is to investigate any trouble on this island and resolve it." The older man's eyes scrunch as he turns his focus onto Lillie, "Ah, Lillie. You look like you've seen something worth sharing. If I'm not mistaken, I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about." Lillie eagerly nods to the kahuna.

"Oh… yes, mister Hala. You see, Nebby wanted to explore the ruins. When we arrived Nebby was attacked by Spearows on the Plank Bridge when Freya ran into his rescue. When the bridge collapsed I thought they might hit the bottom of the ravine…" Lillie admits, she clamps on the strap of her bag, "That was when the guardian deity swooped in to saved them!"

Dropping his jaw, Kukui instantly places both of his hands on his hips and glances back and forth between Lillie and Freya. "Woo! That's something you don't hear everyday!"

"Although it is said that it protects us, our guardian is a fickle creature!" Hala states, Freya's brows crease as he stares at her. "Yet he was moved to save you."

"Chaaaar!" Tysame strides over to the kahuna, Hala grins at the Pokemon and takes account of everyone present.

"My boy Kukui, I thought we had another visitor with us." Hala abruptly notes as Kukui glances around the town, and Freya cocks her head looking quizzically between two men. An unfamiliar shuffle of footsteps approach the group from behind.

"Speaking of," Kukui whips around, "what impeccable timing there, coz!" A figure slightly smaller than Kukui gives him a short wave.

"Yo, you wanted to see me, Professor?"

 _Why does his voice sound familiar..._ Freya jumps next to Kukui, and clasps a hand over her mouth as she looks at the boy's lightly tanned face, meeting his fire-red irises.

"WAAH! WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Freya voice almost cracks as her eyes widen, startling Tysame and Lillie.

"Uh, do I know you?" he grunts, his night black with a touch of white bangs sway over his eyes as he studies Freya. His small black jacket rests over a white, athletic v-neck that fits his form, where the sleeves sit slightly below his elbow, his hands burrow into the pockets. Below his torso he wears a pair of white bermuda shorts that is held by a belt with small chain dangling on the right side that is home to two Pokeballs. Lastly, his shoes are a pair black heeled boots.

"W-w-well, yeah! I mean -" stutters Freya, scratching her head nervously. "Sort of."

"Right…" struggling to recall who she is, he shrugs as he passes by Freya and walks up to Kukui. He meets the professor's gaze with piercing eyes, his lips slightly slanting down.

_Oh dear Arceus, of all people.. why do you have to be here?! It's good to see you too, pal! Oh boy Freya, you're such a fool..._

"How's that Torchic you got there coz?" Kukui inquires, pointing to the two Pokeballs resting on Yang's belt.

"The same as before. Still whimpering and crying. At this point I'm about to leave him in the day care," he scowls at the Pokeball Kukui refers to, "there's no place for a weakling like him in these trials."

"Pancham is all I need, and no one else," Yang boasts, patting the opposite Pokeball on his waist. Freya staggers her way between the professor and the younger boy, giving Yang a vexing stare.

"I thought YOU were suppose to be in Kanto defending your title. What are you doing all the way out in Alola?" Her brow twitches upward.

"Oh? So you're someone from Kanto. Tch, thought I left all of you losers when I came out here. Talk about being unlucky." Yang's brows furrow as he glares at Freya, then turns back to Kukui and Hala.

"Don't tell me you dragged me all the way out here to hold this amateur's hand. I've had enough of you choosing my opponents. The last guy barely made me break a sweat. You think she's gonna be any different?"

"Haha, well then. Why don't you face her with that Torchic of yours?" The older man chuckles, glancing to Freya.

An audible snap is caught as a palpable aura of sheer annoyance exuding from Yang. "What? Use that weak little pokemon? Are you trying to get on my nerves?"

"I'm just saying, if you REALLY are the champion of Kanto, shouldn't you be able to win regardless of what pokemon you use?" Kukui counters, Yang lets out a sharp alveolar click slip between his teeth.

"You really get on my nerves old man. Fine, but if I win, you don't EVER bring up Kanto again." He turns to Freya. "And _you_! I don't know who the hell you are, but if you're bringing up Kanto, that means you know about me. I don't know what assumptions you're under, but I am no longer the champion. I'll fight you with this Torchic if it'll shut everyone up about that."

Lillie bites her bottom lip, peering over to Freya. Hala wobbles over to the middle of the battle platform behind the group, and gestures the two trainers to take to each side.

"As Kahuna of Melemele Island, I will be referee of this battle and decide when a Pokemon can no longer battle." Hala nods at Kukui, who carefully watches Yang. Lillie and Kukui step back a good distance to get a better view of the field, Tysame takes up to Freya's side.

"A Charmander, eh? That sure brings back memories." Yang mutters to himself, snatching the Pokeball from his belt and tossing it up. From the ball emerges a chick-like Pokemon with orange plumage. It timidly glances around and beams a bright smile at Yang, only to receive a glare in return. The Torchic dwindles back, tearing up.

Freya kneels down towards her Charmander and tenderly rubs his head. Tysame's eyes sparking with determination ignites her spirit with fortitude, and Freya's eyes are as sharp as daggers when she stares back at Yang.

"You know, for someone I used to look up to," her voice softens as she glances at the Torchic, "you're still the same person as you were in Kanto. So much for starting completely new."

"Yeah? And I thought I left Kanto on a solid note. Guess not!" Gritting his teeth, Yang points to the field as he eyes his Torchic, whose eyes begin to gleam, hesitating to move from Yang's side.

"Oh for goodness sake, don't start crying you bag of flames," he flashes a bag of treats from his pockets, "Here. If you manage to get a good hit on that Charmander, I'll give you a few."

The Torchic glances between Yang and the treats, then jumps for joy. Tentatively, the Torchic waddles to the center of the platform, it's eyes piercing at Tysame. Freya pats the Charmanders head and gestures for to also take to the stage.

"Alright Tysame, let's show them what we can do!" Freya calls out.

"CHAR!" Tysame roars, causing the Torchic's knees to quake.

"Your move, _Champ!"_ Freya clenches her fist and smirks at Yang.

"Don't worry. I'm not expecting much." He says, placing both hands in his pockets as he closes his eyes. Lillie, Hala, and Kukui all watch both Pokemon intently.

After what seems like a century, the chick-like Pokemon cowers back away from the Charmander. Tysame, now confused, looks back towards Freya, as Yang is content to silently wait for her to make the first move instead.

_You wanna give us the first move then, huh? Alright!_

"Tysame, use scratch!" Freya hollers out.

"Chaaaar!" Tysame leaps towards Torchic, vigorously clawing at the chick. The Torchic frantically panics, taking the attack head on and refusing to counter it. The Charmander jumps back, awaiting Freya's next command. Yang still stands silently watching his Pokemon.

 _Is he mocking us? It's as if he doesn't even care about his Pokemon! This is already isn't a fair fight…_ Freya's shifts her gaze to the Torchic with sympathy. Her Charmander turns back to his trainer with a frown.

"Do you not care about your Pokemon? It's not even a battle if its one sided!" She questions Yang and the boy finally meets her eyes.

He sighs and explains, "I can't make a scared Pokemon fight. If he doesn't want to battle, then he'll lose. Simple as that."

"Why not trying to at least encourage your Pokemon?"

"No matter what encouragement I give, it won't matter if he doesn't have the will to fight." Yang's stares at her with slightly glistened eyes. "He already knows the deal. If he learns to fight back, he'll be rewarded. If he loses, it'll be right back to training."

 _You haven't changed a bit, you jerk!_ The raven haired girl bites her lip slightly peeling the skin off. Tysame lets out a small yip, egging her on to continue with the battle.

"Have it your way then. Tysame growl!" shouts Freya, voice brimming with renewed confidence.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" The lizard Pokemon lets out a high-pitched screech, the Torchics tumbles backwards, Freya also flinches and covers her ears, noticing Tysame's tail burning brighter than before.

Torchic glances back at Yang once more with tears in his eyes, Yang glares back. Torchic realizing it's now on it's own, rattles in fear. After a brief second, Torchic launches himself at the Charmander, beak first! Caught off guard by the swift movement, Tysame fails to jump away and takes the peck full on in his stomach causing him to slide backwards on the platform, holding himself from falling with one hand! The Torchic hops back away from Tysame.

"Tysame! Are you alright?" Freya frantically calls out. The Charmander shakes itself and takes into a battle stance, reassuring his trainer.

"Char-char!" The girl sharply inhales and narrows her brows. Freya's body shivers with excitement.

"Okay, let's heat this battle up then! Use ember!" As Freya commands, the orange lizard Pokemon whips small spurts of flames from his tail at Torchic. The Torchic, still surprised by the results of his reckless attack, shudders as the fireballs approach.

"Hey! Take three steps to the right; one leg over the other!" Yang yells, surprising the chicK Pokemon as it bumbles aside, managing to dodge the ember.

"Looks like you've got some guts after all." The Torchic, ecstatic as Yang grins at him, stands firmly on his feet with plenty of energy to go. His eyes now pierce the Charmander before it without any sign of hesitation.

_There's that smile I remember._

"Get ready, kid. The real battle is about to start!"

"Come on then! Show us what've you got!' Freya shouts to Yang, her body reminisce with heat even Tysame takes notice. Both trainer and Pokemon stare at their opponent, waiting for either of them to move.

"Ten." is all that slips off Yang's tongue.

On that cryptic command, Torchic charges at the Charmander but moments before colliding the chick disappears, disorienting Tysame and Freya. They both desperately glance around the battlefield - but there is no sign of the Torchic anywhere!

"Quick! Growl!" the girl howls. Tysame lets out another scream and Freya cups both her ears. A loud splat from behind the Charmander echoes across the field. Everyone turns their attention to the cause of the sound where the Torchic lies, twitching.

"... I suppose we have a lot to work on." Yang sighs, "I guess just because you've got wings doesn't mean you can fly."

The Torchic swiftly pushes itself back on it's feet as it gives Yang a nervous laugh, then turns towards the Charmander, scraping his right claw against the ground.

"STOP! I think this is a good spot to cease this battle. No need to risk anymore injuries to your Pokemon, hah," Hala lets out a loud laugh as he steps between the Pokemon.

"Tch, whatever." Yang hisses. He walks over to the Torchic and picks him up the back of his neck. "I guess I owe you food Kenichi."

Yang places the Torchic on his shoulder and tosses a green Pokebean to the chic. "You did well; you remembered to jump with Ten. Next time we'll work on air control."

Lillie and Kukui approach Freya and her Charmander. Kukui nods at Hala, and pats Freya on the back as Lillie gives her a gentle smile.

"You did good for your first time, coz. That battle was HEATED with some awesome moves." Kukui states. For added effect, Kukui throws in a few of his own - to the collective embarrassment of all involved save Hala, who seems used to it. Freya strides over to Tysame as she lifts him up and twirls him around.

"Heh, you think so? I think Tysame was pretty great." Freya pulls her Charmander into a tight embrace and Tysame lets out a delighted squeal.

"The Professor's right, Freya… um, you looked really cool!" Lillie declares, her eyes widening as she stares deeply at the darker haired girl. Freya's face lights up a dark shade of crimson, her eyes shoot to their feet.

"Oh, uh, erm…. T-thank you." Tysame pulls on the collar of Freya's shirt and points at Yang. Yang glances at the tan girl, and steps towards her, Freya meets his gaze with perplexed eyes and sets Tysame down.

"If that's all you got, you should just give up on these trials," Yang scoffs, he stares at Kenichi with a somber expression before setting him down. Kenichi glances up at Yang, happy at the new development and hugs closely to Yang's leg as they begin to walk off. "These battles aren't a joke. If you can't beat a Torchic of this caliber, you should just go home. Tch, champion my ass."

Though his words were cold, Freya could sense a hint of uncertainty in them. Before long, Yang was already out of sight.

 _Just you wait, Yang! I'll show you just how strong we can get!_ Before Freya can be consumed by her thoughts, Kukui places a hand on her shoulder and smiles. She recalls Tysame back into his ball and places it back on her belt.

"Alright coz, now that that's over. Lillie is gonna guide you to the city! I hope you're ready! A whole new place awaits ya!" Kukui laughs.

"WAIT WHAT?" Freya yelps, her eyes creep towards Lillie.

"Oh, um, I volunteered to show you around! I hope that's okay." Lillie grasps the strap of her bag, glancing back forth between Freya and the Professor.

 _It's one thing after another, isn't it? Well Freya, you better keep your cool. You just got adrenaline coursing through your body. Yeah. Yeah. That's it. It won't always be like this… will it?_ The professor slaps Freya on her back and chuckles.

"Should head back home and let ya mom know you're heading out there, coz." Kukui smirks as he looks at Hala. Freya's face still flush in a light pink, shudders and nods.

"Alright, umm.. I'll be right back. Then w-we can head out, Lillie." Freya's words slip off her tongue, Lillie's lips curve upward. The dark haired girl waves back at Hala and Kukui and sprints her way out of town.

Freya stumbles over her feet entering the front door of her new home, her back arcs forwards as her hands rest on her knees, only to be greeted by her mother and the Kantoian Meowth.

"Nyaaa!"

"Welcome home dear." The older woman studies Freya who is slightly gasping for air. "You seem to be having a great time already! Why the rush?"

"Mother, I'm heading out from here. I'm going to take on the island trials with Tysame, so I won't be around much." Freya stretches one arm above her head, and places both hands on her hips then meets her mother's gaze. "I met Kanto's new champion here, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm off."

The Kantoian woman smiles at her daughter and sighs. "I thought so, just be careful out there, okay? I'll be cheering you on, but if you can, make sure you stop home to visit every once in awhile." She pulls her Freya into an embrace, Meowth also hugs Freya's leg as the girl returns it.

"Of course I will! Oh, um…" Freya's eyes dart across the room, her mother steps back to analyze her.

_Maybe I should tell mother about Lillie and Nebby…_

"What is it dear?"

"OH! UM, NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! I SHOULD REALLY BE GOING!" Freya shouts as a drop of sweat forms on her brow. Her mother quizzical stares Freya, before she could question her, Freya dashes through the front door way. "Bye mom, I'll see you soon!"

The sun's rays beam down on the Freya's face, the girl shields her eyes as a gust of the Alolan breeze sweeps by. She smiles as she continues back towards town to meet with Lillie and Kukui again.

_Maybe things aren't as bad as they seem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Author's Note~
> 
> So I didn't expect this to be as long as it is. However, we meet our lovely Lillie, and fiesty champion of Kanto, Yang! We'll be sure to explore more of Yang's and Freya's history in the future.
> 
> See you guys next chapter!


End file.
